Purpose
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: After their most recent mission Star Fox has captured the leader of Star Wolf, Wolf. But things go wrong as Star Wolf kidnaps Krystal and Wolf leads Fox on a wild goose chase. Along the way Fox learns of how he and Wolf's fate are one.
1. Wolf's Capture

**Purpose**

Far out into space, in the deep corner of the lylat system. Star Fox had been sent on a mission by General Pepper to assault a small base hideout for a notorious group of criminals.

Those criminals happened to be none other than Star Fox's longtime rivals Star Wolf lead by Wolf O'Donnell.

So now the two teams were engaged in a dog fight in the middle of space. Laser fire blasted through the air and exploded all around.

Wolf flew his Wolfen at Fox, but Fox quickly did a barrel roll dodging him. Then Wolf turned around and fired his lasers at Fox. Fox moved his Arwing left and right dodging the laser fire. Just then one of Wolf's blast hit Fox in his right wing.

His arwing rattled and shook.

"How are you holding up?" asked Krystal's voice into Fox's earphone.

"I've been better." Replied Fox." but I'm holding in there."

"Why what's wrong?" asked Krystal.

"My arwing's just taken a little damage." told Fox.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Krystal."How serious is it?"

"God do you people ever shut up!" said Falco's voice suddenly."I can barely hear myself think with you people going on and on about your problems. What about me? I've got my problems. My ships taken damage."

"Sorry about that Falco." Said Fox.

"Fox I will give you a dollar if you don't speak the rest of this fight." Told Falco.

Meanwhile Wolf was hot on Fox's trail, with his old rival right in his sights. He aimed his lasers and had them locked onto Fox.

"I have you now." Said Wolf and then he fired.

"Tell ya what Falco." Replied Fox as he gripped his throttle and prepared to shift up."When we get out of here I'll listen to all your problems, ok?"

"Five dollars it is." Said Falco. Then suddenly Fox shifted up into the air, with Wolf in hot per pursuit.

Just then Fox quickly turned around and now faced Wolf. Then Fox began firing lasers rapidly at Wolf. Wolf was caught off guard and had no time to dodge the blast but couldn't move fast enough. The blast were all around him and repeatedly struck his Wolfen. Clouds of smoke covered his screen he could not see anything.

Then when the smoke cleared Wolf looked forward and saw Fox's arwing coming right at him. Then the arwing fired a bomb right at him.

Wolf's eye burst open as he saw the red object fly right at him, and his Wolfen was to beat up for him to try and make an escape.

A cloud of smoke engulfed Wolf's wolfen as Fox flew out of harm's way.

The other battles stopped to take note of what was going on with the leaders of both groups.

Then suddenly out of the smoke was a battered Wolfen. It looked barely able to fly as most of its wings were blown off.

"Wolf!" shouted Leon in concern. Wolf however said nothing he merely turned his Wolfen away and flew back into the base.

Leon and Panther waited for a few moments. Then simultaneously they both flew their Wolfen's away into deep space.

"Hey where do they think they're going?" asked Falco.

"Let's go after them." Added Slippy.

"Forget about them." Said Krystal."Wolf's retreated back into the base."

"So what should we do?" asked Slippy.

"Well someone has to go in and get him." Said Krystal.

"What are we waiting for." Said Falco as he flew his arwing.

"Wait." Said Fox stopping Falco."I'll go in."

"You can't be serious." Said Falco.

"Fox what if something happens." Said Krystal.

"Nothing will happen." Said Fox."I can handle this." Then without another word Fox flew off towards the base to find Wolf somewhere inside.

So Fox flew his arwing into the harbor and stepped out. He looked around into the darkness and neither heard or saw anything. So Fox armed himself with his blaster and reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight, then he ventured into the darkness and began the hunt.

He shined the flashlight all around covering all dark corners he could find. But alas he was finding nothing. In the darkness everything appeared as it was not, shadows in the dark, slight movement. These things kept McCloud on edge as he looked around.

"So here we are again." Said a deep booming voice that echoed across the base. Fox jumped up and looked around."You, me and a gun." Continued the voice. Fox continued to look around but could not locate the source of the voice."But then again this isn't the first time it's been like this." Fox perked up his ears and began to listen intently as to find the source of the voice."By my count this is the seventh time." Fox listened and it appeared as if the voice was coming from his right so he quickly headed in that direction, then ducked on the wall."Funny, It feels like we've been doing this our whole lives." Fox then peered his head around the corner and saw something. At the end of the hallway close to the ground was a small flame, like at the end of a cigarette.

Fox slowly stepped out and made his way towards the flame. As he got closer the sound of deep breathing could be heard. Not only that but a strong odor filled the air, the smell of a cigar.

Fox now stood only feet from it, he lifted up his light and saw Wolf sitting there with a cigar in his mouth.

"But then again." Said Wolf as he pulled the cigar out of his mouth."I suppose we have."

"It's over Wolf." Said Fox. Wolf exhaled smoke from his mouth."I'm taking you in."

"I've noticed something about this." Said Wolf as he pointed to Fox then himself.

"About what?" asked Fox with a raised brow.

"About us." Replied Wolf."Our connection." Wolf then put his cigar in his mouth and took a puff."wherever one of us is the other is soon to follow. You followed me or I'd follow you. We're like each other's shadows."

"We're nothing alike Wolf." Said Fox.

"We're more alike than you realize." Replied Wolf."Our destinies are one, intertwined with each other."

"Whatever you say." Said Fox with a tone of sarcasm as he pointed his blaster at Wolf."And now your destiny lands you in jail and money in my pocket."

"Don't be so sure." Said Wolf. Then suddenly Wolf jumped up and tackled Fox into the wall grabbing his hand with the gun. Fox dropped his flashlight and it rolled across the ground while the two struggled in a fight over the gun.

Wolf grabbed for it but Fox pulled back. Just then Wolf rammed his shoulder into Fox's stomach and hit him into the wall, but still he held the gun. Then Fox kneed Wolf in the stomach. Wolf grabbed Fox's hand and then slammed it against the wall, causing a shot to go off.

Outside the rest of team starfox waited in silence until they heard the shot ring out.

"Fox!" screamed Krystal.

"Fuck this I'm going in there." Said Falco. And then he flew forward.

Meanwhile Wolf grabbed Fox and then slammed him to the ground. Fox finally let go of his gun and it slid across the floor.

The Wolf jumped over Fox, grabbed his collar and brought him up. Then Wolf punched Fox in the face. Then a second time. But then Fox got his legs onto Wolf's stomach and then pushed him off.

Wolf fell back onto the ground. Wolf got to his knees but when he looked up Fox ran up and kicked him in the face.

At that moment Falco, Krystal and Slippy landed in the harbor. They all jumped out of their arwings and raced to where they heard the gunshot come from.

Meanwhile both Wolf and Fox were now on their feet. Fox punched Wolf in the face, then lunged forward for a second attack but this time Wolf grabbed his hand. Then Wolf brought Fox closer and kneed him in the stomach, then a second time. But then Fox came up and uppercut Wolf in the chin. Wolf took a swing but Fox twirled around his attack and then kicked him in the face. Just then Wolf punched Fox in the face and then kicked him in the chest sending him back into the wall. But then Fox ran forward wrapping his arms around Wolf and tackled him to the ground.

As he did so he wrapped his arms and legs around Wolf's right arm capturing him in an arm bar. Then as they lay there Fox began to apply pressure as Wolf tried to squeeze out.

But then Fox rolled Wolf onto his back, while reaching into his pocket for some rope he had. Then Fox pulled Wolf up and slammed him onto the ground. Then while he was dazed Fox bound his hands behind his back.

Then Wolf began to struggle but found it was to no avail.

At that moment Falco, Slippy, and Krystal were looking around for Fox. Just then they heard the sound of footsteps approaching and they quickly turned to it. Falco armed himself with his pistol just in case.

Then out of the darkness came Wolf with his hands behind his back and Fox right behind him pushing him along.

"Fox you're alright." Said Slippy relived.

"Of course I am." Said Fox."Take him to the brig." Then he handed Wolf over to Falco and Slippy.

The two grabbed Wolf by his arms and prepared to take Wolf away.

Wolf turned over with his head hung low and looked at Fox.

"This isn't over." He said. Fox starred back at Wolf, studying him trying to read him. But then Falco leaned in and said.

"Where's my five dollars?"

"I don't recall speaking." Replied Fox.

"I do where's my money?" asked Falco.

"I'll give it to you later." Said Fox."Just take him away." Falco then turned with a lively spring in his step and turned to Wolf.

He and Slippy grabbed his arms and then took him away.

"Fox." Said Krystal as she ran up and hugged him."Are you alright?"

"I told you I'm fine." Said Fox.

"I was worried." Said Krystal."What happened in there?"

"We fought for a little, but it's nothing to serious."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. This isn't the first time I've been in a fight." Then Fox reached down and grabbed her hand."C'mon." he said."Let's get out of here." As they left Krystal rested her head on Fox's shoulder. But the whole time Wolf had his eye on Fox.


	2. The Game, The Stakes, The Rules

And that was that. With the threat neutralized and the mission complete the Star Fox team headed back to Corneria.

Wolf was safely locked away in the brig, and while he was there the Star Fox team took the time to relax, each in their own way.

Slippy was in the hanger working on the damaged arwings with Rob as his assistant. Peppy was sitting in his chair reading.

Falco sat in front of the window of the control room looking out into space with a cigarette in his mouth.

Fox maneuvered his way up to where Falco was.

"Hey can I sit?" asked Fox.

"You have my five dollars?" asked Falco as he blew smoke from his mouth.

"How bout I buy you a drink?" suggested Fox.

"I could use a beer." Said Falco. Fox extended his arm and offered Falco the beer in his hand. Falco took it and then sat back down in his seat. Fox took a seat next to him with a beer of his own. Then Fox pulled out his own cigarettes and lit one up.

Then the two sat there and looked out into the darkness of space sipping their beer and smoking their cigarettes.

"Falco can I ask you something?" said Fox.

"No, but you're going to ask anyway." Replied Falco.

"Do you believe in purpose?" asked Fox blowing off his friend's sarcasm.

"Purpose?" asked Falco with a raised brow."The idea that everyone has a goal or a meaning of being in this world."

"Yea." Said Fox taken in by his friend's explanation.

"Fuck no." answered Falco as he rested his head back."I run my own shit."

"Thanks." Chuckled Fox.

"Why do you ask?" asked Falco.

"When I found Wolf before." Told Fox."He started talking about my purpose and how he and I are intertwined in destiny."

"Sounds like some gay stuff to me." Said Falco as he took a puff on his cigarette.

"Thanks for your insert professor." Smiled Fox as he puffed on his cigarette.

"It's what I do." Said Falco.

"Speaking of which." Said Fox as he blew smoke from his mouth."I should go check on our prisoner."

"While you're at it get more beer." Ordered Falco.

"You've barely drank yours." Said Fox. Then with that Falco brought his bottle to his lips and began chugging the beer down. After a few seconds he handed the empty glass to Fox.

"Recycle bitch." He said as he did so. Fox turned with a smile and left the room as Falco rested his hands on the back of his head.

Fox made his way through Great Fox, dropping the bottle off in the recycle bin as he did so. Then he made his way to the brig, where Wolf was being kept.

Meanwhile Falco rested easily back in the control room.

At that time Fox made his way to the brig. He pushed open the door and opened it up to see Wolf sitting there in a chair, arms folded legs crossed.

Fox slowly entered the room, feeling a slight chill come over his body as he looked over at Wolf.

"I've been expecting you." Said Wolf. Fox shut the door behind him and approached Wolf."I knew you were coming, it was inevitable."

"I just came to see if you were making out alright." Told Fox."Nothing more."

"Nothing's ever that simple." Replied Wolf.

"Well I don't buy into that purpose and fate shit." Told Fox."You can but I won't."

"And why is that?" asked Wolf.

"I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of who I am." Replied Fox. Wolf smiled at him.

"But as we both know without purpose there is no need for anything. So whether you accepted it or not you are controlled by purpose."

"Whatever." Said Fox as he turned and left.

"I wasn't aware about you and Krystal." Said Wolf as Fox turned and was prepared to leave. But at Wolf's comment Fox stopped dead in his tracks."I didn't know you were that close." Fox turned to him."How long has that been going on?"

"Leave her out of this Wolf." Threatened Fox turning to him.

"Is that a threat?" asked Wolf with a smile.

"If it has to be." Said Fox standing up straight starring daggers at Wolf.

"We'll see soon enough." Said Wolf. Fox walked towards Wolf again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he grimaced.

"Like I said 'We'll see soon enough'." Repeated Wolf.

"If you even dare." Said Fox leaning down to face Wolf eye to eye." lay a hand on her I'll-"

"You'll what?" asked Wolf."Whether you like it or not she's been pulled into our little game and there's nothing you can do about it."

"This isn't a game Wolf."

"On the contrary." Replied Wolf."Life is just one big game, play to win."

"I thought you said nothing's ever that simple." Said Fox. Wolf looked as if he might retort but could not find anything to say.

Before he stormed out of the room he glanced back at Wolf and the slammed the door. And then just to be sure he made sure to lock it.

Then Fox stormed off.

Meanwhile Falco still lay where he was, still waiting anxiously for his beer. Then he heard footsteps coming up from behind him.

"Well it's about friggin time." He said as he sat up and turned. But when he did he did not see Fox standing there instead there was Krystal."Oh, hey there Krystal." He said as he returned back to his sitting position.

"Hey Falco." She said."Have you seen Fox anywhere?"

"Last I checked." Said Falco as he waved his hand around in the air."He went to get me more beer; I don't know what could be taking him so long." Krystal looked back down the hallway."Oh yea and he's gone to see Wolf or something like that." Mumbled Falco.

"He what?" asked Krystal with a jump.

"He went to the brig to check on the prisoner." Told Falco. Just then Krystal stepped in front of Falco and grabbed him by his shoulders. Then she began shaking him.

"But what if something happens to him?" she said nervously. Falco rolled his eyes down to her slightly annoyed.

"You're new to this whole Spaceship stuff aren't ya?" said Falco as he patted her hands off him."He'll be fine, Wolf's tied up remember." Then Falco laid back in his seat."What I'm worried about is if my beer is still cold."

Just then Fox stormed past the door in a great huff. Krystal poked her head out the doorway and watched him go,

"Fox, Fox." She called but he didn't reply and kept on walking. Krystal stood back concerned.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Falco as he sat up."go after him."

"You think I should?" asked Krystal.

"Yea." Said Falco."I'm still waiting on my beer."

Fox continued to walk down the hallway looking for Slippy. On his way down the hallway he past Peppy.

"Fox." Said Peppy concerned as he saw the distraught look on Fox's face."Fox what's wrong." But Fox said nothing and continued on his way to find Slippy. He made his way to the hanger.

He walked down the stairs and saw Slippy halfway into the engine of an arwing with Rob waiting on the ground below him.

"Rob pass me a wrench." Said Slippy as he reached out his hand.

"Slippy." Yelled Fox as he went down to the landing bed to talk to him."I need to talk to you now." Frantically Slippy stopped what he was doing and went to join Fox.

At that moment Peppy caught Krystal just exiting the control room.

"Krystal." Said Peppy."Do you know what's up with Fox?"

"No." replied Krystal."I was just on my way to figure out what was wrong with him."

"Well be careful." Told Peppy."He looked pretty mad when I saw him."

"I will." Said Krystal. Then she walked past Peppy and went on her way to find Fox, while Peppy walked into the control room.

And there he saw Falco sitting around lazily with his hands behind his head and his eyes shut with all the commotion going on around him.

"And your just letting all this go on?" scolded Peppy.

"I'm supervising." Replied Falco. Peppy walked over and gave Falco a slap on the head.

Meanwhile back in the hanger.

"How good's the security in Great Fox?" asked Fox to Slippy.

"It's fine Fox." Told Slippy."We've-"

"Make it better." Ordered Fox.

"What?" asked Slippy.

"I want to remake the security system." Told Fox."I want it bulletproof so that no one can escape. And I want you to start with ironing Wolf's door shut. Could you do that?"

"I-I could." Replied Slippy."But I don't see the-"

"Fine, good." Said Fox."Start immediately." Then Fox turned and left leaving a very confused Slippy behind.

Then Fox made his way around Great Fox. Then as he turned the corner he bumped into Krystal.

Fox was stunned to see her there."Krystal." He said grabbing her hands."Are you alright, has anything happened to you?"

"No, No." replied Krystal."I'm fine. But what about you. You seemed upset."

"I am fine." Told Fox."I just had a talk with Wolf before, nothing important."

"Why what did he say?" asked Krystal. But Fox chose not to frighten her.

"Nothing important." Told Fox.

"You're lying." Said Krystal as she grabbed Fox's face."Fox you can tell me anything." Fox grabbed her hand and then kissed it.

"I don't want to worry." Said Fox."But don't worry I'll take care of everything."


	3. The Kidnappers

It was now several hours later. Slippy had gone right to work as Fox had ordered him and had remodeled the security system on Great Fox. It was now faster, sharper, brighter and better than before. And of course he bolted Wolf's door shut, locking him inside. And after all that Slippy went to bed along with everyone else.

The darkness of space made it seem much more like nighttime helping everyone get to sleep better.

Fox was in his room with Krystal just down the hall, and Falco just around the corner. He knew she'd be safe with the both of them not to far away. But something kept Fox up that night.

For some reason he couldn't get to sleep, he tossed and turned in his bed. He tried counting sheep but that didn't work. It was obvious what was keeping him up, he was worried about Krystal.

Despite all the precautions he took, having Slippy remake the security system and he not being too far away he was still worried.

So since he couldn't sleep Fox decided to get up and check on her. He rolled out of bed grabbing his pistol which lay on the dresser nearby and then walked outside of his room and made his way to Krystal's.

He stumbled down the hallway . It was completely dark, he could barely see in front of him. He was knocking into things and hitting himself against the wall. But then as he got closer and closer he could make out something.

A door, Krystal's door was open. Fox quickly became on edge and pulled out his gun. Then he ran forward, almost tripping over himself to Krystal's room.

He stuck his head into her room and could not find her. Fox looked around frantically now completely nervous.

Just then he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. Fox quickly turned around. And there low and behold he saw Krystal walking down the hallway ever so carelessly.

Fox quickly approached her.

"Where've you been?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"I just woke up to get some water." Krystal whispered back.

"Just now?" asked Fox.

"Yes." Replied Krystal.

"In the middle of the night?" asked Fox. However their whispers had attracted some attention. Falco had been woken up and had now poked his head outside his door to see what was going on.

"Don't worry." Said Krystal to Fox."I'm fine, you just go get yourself some sleep." Fox took a deep sigh as Krystal walked past him and returned to her room. Then shut the door behind her.

At that moment Fox's eyes caught the attention his falcon friend who had watched the whole thing.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Fox as he motioned to his gun.

Falco gave a dazed looked in response.

"What's the matter with me?" he asked."I'm not the one out there in my underwear." It was then that an idea came over Fox and he gave a sly smile.

Then moments later Falco found himself standing guard outside Krystal's door. He paced back and forth with gun in hand.

The hours past and it was no late in the night with no incident whatsoever, but soon that would change.

Two ships flew slightly in space and came over Great Fox. The two hovered over while their owners exited their spacecraft's and zip lined down to great Fox. The two were dressed in black, making them hard to make out. The only thing one could notice right away is how the first figure was more slender and sneaky looking than the other who was bigger than his comrade.

One pulled out a small saw and cut a small hole in the glass window of the control room. Then the figure stuck his index finger in the hole and then lowly pulled the window off. Then he and his comrade quickly slid inside closing the window behind them.

The two then pulled out two machine guns and made their way down the halls of Great Fox.

They stopped at one corner. One of them poked his head out and looked down the hallway, he saw nothing. So then he motioned to his comrade that they should move forward.

The two moved very quickly down the hallway and down to the next corner. Then they repeated the proses as they had just done.

One of then dropped to one knee and looked around the corner.

There he saw Falco standing guard in front of a door. He then turned to his comrade and gave him a thumbs up. The second figure moved into position. The first slowly stepped out from behind the corner.

"He's mine." Whispered the first. Then the two sprang into action and quickly ran down the hallway completely covered in the darkness.

Falco could hear the faint sounds of footsteps coming at him and he turned to where he heard the noise coming from. He turned around and saw nothing but darkness in the hallway.

But then suddenly a dark figure came out of the shadows and jumped at him. The figure reached up and hit Falco across the face with the butt of his gun knocking him out cold onto the ground.

As the first figure turned around he saw the second figure was standing next to the door. The first figure joined his side and stood on the other side of the door. Then they nodded to each other.

Then the second figure grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door. The room was still completely dark and hid them well.

The second figure put his door in the room and then slowly entered, the first figure quickly followed.

As they stood in the room the second figure turned on his flashlight. Then the room was filled with light and the light shined onto the bed. And there they saw Krystal. The two looked to each other and nodded. Then they moved into position on opposite sides of the bed.

The first figure put his gun aside and pulled out some rope and a cloth while the second figure kept his light on her.

The two stood over her and then quickly sprang into action.

The first figure grabbed her and put the cloth over her mouth. Krystal immediately woke up and was startled. She quickly began kicking and fighting back.

When she did that the second figure grabbed her by the legs and held her down whole the first tied the rope around her mouth to keep the cloth in. Krystal tried to scream but it was no use. Then he tied up her wrists and then the ankles.

With all that done he passed her over to the second figure who quickly put her over his shoulder. The first figure pulled out his gun and began leading the way back to their ships. The second figure followed while carrying Krystal.

As they left Krystal noticed the unconscious Falco on the ground outside her door.

She once again tried to let out a scream but it was no use.

The kidnappers made their way back to their point of entry. The first grabbed onto the zip line and then began climbing, his comrade right behind him had more trouble doing so as he had a kicking Krystal on him so he had to manage with one hand.

But the two made it back to their ships. The second figure threw Krystal into the back of his.

The two kidnappers flew off away from Great Fox with Krystal as their hostage.


	4. The Next Morning

The next morning. Fox woke up after spending most of the night asleep. After putting Falco on watch duty he felt much more secure than before, so because of that he was able to get some sleep. But soon he'd realize his worst nightmare had come to life.

Fox exited his room and stood in the hallway. He arched his back and stretched out his arms giving a yawn while he did so.

His eyes trailed off down the hallway towards Krystal's room. And what he saw shocked him. As his eyes went down the hall he saw her door open, not in itself a surprising fact one would assume she'd already gotten up. But the thing that struck him as suspicious was Falco lying on the ground.

Fox quickly turned and ran down the hallway to access the situation. He knelt down next to Falco and began shaking him by his shoulder.

"Falco, Falco." He said as he did so. But Falco did not move. Fox quickly looked him over to see if he had any wounds on him, he found none. Then Fox moved his fingers to Falco's neck checking his pulse. It was then at that moment that Falco began to stir. He made low grumbling noises as he came alive again.

Fox stood up and left him for a moment. He turned around and peered into Krystal's room. To scare him even more she wasn't there. Her blanket were moved around and scattered onto the floor.

Fox quickly turned back to Falco who was sitting up rubbing his head.

"Falco." Said Fox again as he took his friend by the shoulders." What happened here?"

"It happened so fast." Groaned Falco." The shadows."

"Shadows?" asked Fox concerned."What shaodws? Where is Krystal?"

Falco groaned." Krystal." he repeated."Krystal." he said again." Is gone." He said before lying his head back down. Fox quickly looked around frantically trying to piece all of this together.

Then it suddenly dawned upon him. Wolf's threat, it had come true. Fox rested Falco onto the ground and made his way to where Wolf was being held.

At that moment Peppy and Slippy came down the hall right behind Fox.

"Fox where are you going?" called out Slippy as Fox disappeared down the hall. But Fox did not reply and Slippy tried to go after him but was stopped by the commanding voice of Peppy.

"Slippy." He called out. The frog turned to the hare. Peppy was standing over Falco"Leave him be for now. We've got to help Falco." Then Peppy grabbed one of Falco's arms and put it over his shoulder. Slippy walked over and grabbed the other and the two helped Falco around.

Meanwhile Fox made his way to the prisoner's door. As he stood before it he found that Slippy had done as he was told and bolted the door shut.

Fox in too angry of a mood to take the bolts off reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun. Then she shot the handle on the door and blew it right off.

Then Fox kicked the door open. He breathed heavily as he stood in the doorway and starred Wolf down.

But Wolf sat there just as he had the other day, legs crossed with a careless look on his face.

"Good morning." Said Wolf in a charming voice."Is something the matter."

"Where is she?" asked Fox.

"Where is who?" asked Wolf with a tone of truth but with a sly look on his face.

"I'm not playing this game Wolf." Said Fox as he stormed into the room."Where is Krystal?"

"Oh my." Said Wolf." Did something happen?" Just then Fox punched Wolf in the face and Wolf fell over to the ground. Then Fox stood over him and punched him again.

"Where is she?" he screamed. Wolf made no reply so Fox punched him again. Then Fox grabbed Wolf by his collar and stood him up. Then Fox threw him into the wall.

Wolf lay on the ground and let out a cough, spitting blood onto the floor. Then he looked up at Fox and laughed. Fox getting more enraged by the second stormed over and punched Wolf again.

"Where was all this fire in our previous battles?" asked Wolf as he looked up at Fox. Then Fox punched him again."If this is how much you care for her I should steal your stuff more often." Fox landed another deadly punched to Wolf's head. Afterwards Wolf looked up at Fox. Fox raised his fist for another punch.

Just then as he was about to strike someone came up behind him and grabbed him.

"No Fox no." said the person as they grabbed Fox and spun him around, it was Peppy."There's no need for that." Fox panted heavily as he looked between Peppy and Wolf."Fox what would your father think?" With that statement Fox came to his senses."C'mon." said Peppy as he grabbed Fox by his collar and walked him outside."We'll get to the bottom of this."

As they left Fox glanced back at Wolf who was rolling around in a pool of his own blood with a malicious smirk on his face.

Peppy brought Fox into the kitchen where Slippy had just handed Falco a bag of ice to put on his head to help the pain. Peppy walked in and sat Fox down next to Falco.

"Alright." Said Peppy as he stood before the three with his sleeves rolled up."Something's happened here. Something he don't fully comprehend yet, so we've all got to work our hardest to put our heads together and make sense of this." The old hare's eyes then moved to Falco."Falco." he said.

"Yea." Groaned Falco in response.

"You were guarding Krystal's room last night." Said Peppy."What happened?"

Falco let out a long deep breath.

"I don't really know." He replied."One second I was standing there, next thing I know something was on me. The last thing I remember was a sudden pain in my head."

"Is that all you remember?" asked Fox. Falco nodded his head.

"Try to think harder Falco." Said Peppy."What happened last night."

"I just told you." Said Falco."That's all I remember."

"That can't be all!" barked Fox standing up."You have to remember something else."

"Well I don't." responded Falco.

"Guys." Said Slippy suddenly jumping in. Everyone turned to him."We can check the security cameras to see what happened.

"Good idea Slippy." Said Peppy. Then the four men then made their way to the hanger where Slippy made the control panel for the security cameras.

On one giant screen he had four slots for the different cameras in Great Fox. He scanned around for the one closest to Krystal's room. Fox, Peppy, and Falco waited.

"There we go." He said as he pulled it up."Now to rewind." He did as he said and rewound to the previous night."There." he said as an image of Falco on guard duty came on the screen. Then the other three men came over and crowded around the screen.

Falco stood there doing his duties it seemed. He stood up gun in hand and his head moved from left to right as he scanned the area. Nothing unusual about that. But then something happened.

Falco suddenly jerked his head to the right. Then suddenly darkness covered him and he fell to the ground. Slippy paused the video at that exact moment.

"This seem familiar?" he asked.

"Yea." Said Falco."That's when the guy hit me." Peppy adjusted his glasses to see better.

"What guy?" asked Fox.

"The guy there." Said Peppy pointing to the screen. He pointed to the dark area covering Falco."You can't see him because he's dressed in black to hide himself in the night. However he is, he's a professional."

The group then sat there for a few more moments and contemplated over the situation.

Just then Fox turned around and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" asked Falco.

"I'm going to interrogate Wolf." Told Fox as he turned back to his group.

"That would be an unwise move." Told Peppy as he moved in front of Fox.

"Why he's clearly behind it." Told Fox."Who else would be."

"There are better ways to go about this Fox." Said Peppy.

"Like what?" asked Fox.

Meanwhile Wolf sat quietly in his room. Then suddenly the door opened. He had expected to see Fox ready for round two nut he was surprised at who he saw.

Peppy walked in and stood in the doorway.

"Good morning." Said the old hare as he walked deeper into the room.

"You're not who I was excepting." Replied Wolf.

"Life is full of surprises." Told Peppy as he stood before Wolf."Like the surprise you gave us when we woke up this morning."

"It wasn't me." Told Wolf."I was right here."

"Then who?" asked Peppy. Wolf made no reply."I could have Fox come in here and beat the living dailights out of you and get you to talk."

Although Wolf wasn't scared by the threat it wasn't what he wanted. He let out a deep sigh before responding.

Minutes later Peppy walked out of the room and approached the remainder of the Star Fox Team. Then he explained Wolf's demands.

"He wants me to do what?" asked Fox.

"He says if you deliver him to a planet he'll give you back Krystal." Told Peppy.

"What planet?" asked Fox.

"He would not say." Told Peppy."That's all he said."

"Ok." Said Fox in confusion."I'll talk to him and then set a course for this-"

"No." said Peppy interrupting him."He wants you and only you to deliver him to this planet."

"Why what's the point in that?" asked Fox as he ran his hand across his chin.

"I don't know." Replied Peppy.

"I wouldn't take that bet Fox." Told Falco.

"Me neither." Added Slippy.

"It's not like we have much of a choice." Said Peppy. Everyone looked to Fox now waiting for his answer.

"Fox." Said Falco.

"We have no choice." He said."I have no choice."

"You can't be serious." Said Falco. Fox then turned to Slippy.

"Slippy." He said."Make a tracking devise and attach it to my arwing, that way you guys can find me when it's over."

"Good idea Fox." Said Slippy. Then the frog quickly ran off to get a tracking devise."

"Let's get this over with." Said Fox. Then he began walking away to go get Wolf.


	5. Wolf's plan

So Fox returned to Wolf and took him up on his offer. With no other real option the only thing he could do was take Wolf to where he wanted to go. However when asked by Fox where he wanted to be taken Wolf did not reply. He only told Fox that he'd be told when the time is right.

That made sense. He didn't want anyone other than Fox hearing about their destination or else they'd all go along and whatever Wolf had in mind would have failed.

So Fox lead Wolf into the hanger. Wolf still bound by his hands and legs just in case he tried to escape.

The two walked into the hanger. Fox looked around and noticed that Peppy and Falco were standing some distance off talking to each other. Looking at his arwing Fox noticed Slippy was standing behind it.

At that moment Slippy attached a small tracking devise to the left wing of the arwing just in time to. For at that moment Wolf and Fox walked over.

"Fox your good to go." Said Slippy.

"Thanks." Said Fox as he began to climb into his arwing. Slippy then looked up at Wolf. Wolf looked down and sneered at Slippy causing the frog to become frightened and jump.

Fox jumped into his seat and prepared to launch.

"Wolf, get in." he called out. Wolf looked at Fox then back to Slippy. At that moment Peppy and Falco walked over.

"Well gentlemen." Said Wolf to them."You almost had me this time, but once again I elude you." He said with a smile.

"Get in Wolf!" called out Fox again.

"Until we meet again." Said Wolf with a slight head nod. Then he climbed up and entered Fox's arwing. Fox then closed the hatch and prepared for takeoff.

He turned on the engine causing all the lights to come on, including the communications station. Then Fox engaged the thrusters and took off.

As they took off Slippy pulled out a small remote. Fox and Peppy hovered over him. Slippy clicked the remote on, and the tracking device on Fox's ship began blinking.

"We've got 'em." Said Slippy.

Meanwhile Fox blasted out of Great Fox and took off into the dark vacuum of space.

"Alright Wolf." Said Fox as he slightly looked over his shoulder at his guests."Where am I taking you." Just then he looked up and saw Wolf's figure over him.

"Turn off the communications system." Said Wolf."I know it's on."

'Damn' Fox thought to himself as he reached forward and turned it off.'Now I just hope that tracking device works.'

"Alright off." He said to Wolf as he turned back to him."Now where am I taking you?"

Wolf sat back down."Planet Venom."

"Venom." The words echoed in Fox's mind. Planet Venom the final resting palce of Andross and all the evil he stood for. The man who killed his father, and so many others. The sheer mention of that place or that monster brought chills and horrific memories back to Fox's mind.

"Is something the matter?" asked Wolf commenting on the sudden paleness on Fox's face. But at the same time he brought Fox out of his memory relapse.

"Hm?" asked Fox turning to Wolf.

"Dreaming old dreams?" asked Wolf.

"More like old nightmares." Replied Fox.

"Planet Venom." Said Wolf."Does bring back some fond memories doesn't it." Fox made no reply." The day of our most epic battle to date, no battle since has been as vicious or life threating. I look back on that day and remember that battle with pride."

"I look back on that day much differently." Told Fox.

"Oh." Said Wolf with a surprised look on his face."How so."

"Let me put into terms you'll understand." Said Fox." Up until that day I thought my purpose in life was to defeat Andross." Fox stopped for a moment and recalled how he felt after the incident. How light he felt. He then remembered the encounter he had with his father after the incident."After that." Continued Fox." I didn't know what to do with myself. That was until I get my next mission then I understood it all. All that time I didn't really view Star Wolf as that big a threat, you were just our rivals who always got in our way."

"It's only natural." Said Wolf." You were a purposeless being and you strived to find purpose in your life. It's not uncommon to have multiple purposes in one's life, because without purpose nothing in this world would exist." Fox ignored Wolf still not buying all his purpose beliefs."What was your next mission after that?"

"Find and track down you." Told Fox.

"Ah yes I believe I recall." Said Wolf." Planet Katina?"

"Yea." Replied Fox." And then you escaped in the asteroid field."

"Yes." Said Wolf." And thus our rivalry was reborn." Fox looked at him confused."It all makes sense, don't you see the signs?"

"What?" Fox asked.

"You may have seen me and my team as irrelevant in your hunt to kill Andross but we've always been more than that. Wherever you would go, Star Wolf would be sent to stop you. Wherever Star Wolf would go Star Fox would show up to stop us. Can you not see the relationship there?"

"It's just good versus evil." Said Fox.

"That all depends on your interpretation of good and evil." Said Wolf."You're a hired gun, a mercenary just like me. So on what basis are you good."

"Because I'm about helping people." Said Fox." It's on that basis that I am good."

"But I help people to." Told Wolf." I helped Andross whenever he called and I would help. In return he would pay my team and I a large sum of money. It's probably the exact same way for your team and General Pepper."

"You killed innocent people." Told Fox."Good men died at your hands."

"I've probably killed as many men as you have. I've only killed as many who tried to kill me" Told Wolf." And it was out of the instinct of survival. Because In the end that is the key to survive."

Fox fell silent for a moment. Then he put the ship on auto pilot for a moment. Then he quickly spun around and grabbed Wolf by his collar.

"Let's get something straight." He ordered." I am nothing like you; I will never be like you. I would never stoop so low as to be you!" Then Fox spun around and went back to driving.

"You may not have realized it yet McCloud." Said Wolf." But someday soon you will. You will realize that you and I are one in same, that we walk the same path."

"No more talking the rest of the ride." Ordered Fox. It fell silent for a moment, but then Wolf spoke up again.

"Tell me." He said." After you fulfilled your purpose of killing Andross what did you realize as your purpose then?"

Fox did not reply as he had made it clear he didn't want to talk to Wolf after that, so Wolf would just go waiting for an answer that would never come. And once again silence fell upon them.

"We've sure been flying a long time." Commented Wolf after a few minutes." But I don't think we're any closer to Venom. We'd better hurry who knows what trouble Krystal is in right now." Wolf then ended with a chuckle.

Just then Fox spun around and punched Wolf in the face. Wolf fell over onto the ground. Then Fox stood over him and kicked him in the stomach, then a second time. Then Fox reached down and picked Wolf up then he slammed him into the wall.

Then he stood there a few moments and starred him down, breathing heavily as he did so.

"I was just playin'." Said Wolf with some blood dripping from his mouth. Fox let him go and dropped him to the ground, then quickly returned to driving the arwing."I gave my men specific orders not to hurt her." Told Wolf.

"Your men?" asked Fox with a raised brow as he turned back to Wolf." Then I assume it was Leon and Panther who broke into Great Fox and kidnapped her."

Wolf then clapped his hands the best he could." Well done." He said." You've finally figured it out."

Fox was becoming more enraged by the second but was trying to keep himself under control. 'It wouldn't really matter would it?' he thought to himself.' If I returned Wolf to his men with a few brusies?' Fox then imagined the thought of beating Wolf within an inch of his life. A nice thought but it would probably compromise things as soon as he'd return Wolf in exchange for Krystal. Then it hit him, how was this whole thing going down? He turned back to Wolf who sat there with a bleeding lip.

"So how are we going to perform this exchange?" Fox asked him.

"I thought you said no talking." Said Wolf.

"Just answer the damn question." Ordered Fox.

"You'll see soon enough." Said Wolf with a sly smile and a chuckle to himself. Then Fox continued flying into the deep reaches of space to planet Venom.


	6. Fox and Wolf's past

Meanwhile far off in the reigns of space, the destination of Fox and Wolf planet Venom. And on that planet was Krystal being held by her captors Leon and Panther.

The group had arrived on Venom only a few hours ago. With not much else to do they set up a small camp. Every so often Leon would have to stop Panther from flirting with Krystal.

The land of Venom was very dark and dense. The whole area looked like it had been scorched, like nothing alive was around for miles.

Shortly after establishing a camp Leon had made a fire and he and Panther began to boil a pot of stew.

Krystal sat by in the tent while her two kidnappers stood around the fire.

"I'm starving." Said Leon as he stirred the spoon in the pot." All we need is a few taters." Panther however was not listening as he kept his eyes on Krystal the whole time.

Just then Leon reached over and tapped him on the head.

"Ow." Groaned Panther to his comrade.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter." Said Leon pointing a finger at Panther."Wolf's orders not to touch her."

"My mind was not in the gutter." Replied Panther."I was merely thinking of how she and I could-"

"Stop, stop." Interrupted Leon as he waved his hands in the air."The less I know about what goes on in your mind the better." Then Leon turned back to the pot of stew."Ah it's ready." He said.

Then he dipped his spoon in and began pouring it into the bowls they had. At that time Panther looked back to Krystal.

She lay in the tent on the hard earth, most likely frightened and confused at what was going on.

"Here you go Panther." Said Leon as he handed his friend the bowl although he didn't look up at him. Then when Panther did not the pot Leon looked up at him."Oi!" he said attracting Panther's attention.

"We should bring her over here." Said Panther."She's probably hungry."

"NO, no please don't do that." Said Leon. But Panther did not listen and walked over to get Krystal."Goddamn it." Groaned Leon as Panther got up.

Then Panther walked over to Krystal.

Krystal heard the footsteps coming from behind here. She frantically turned around to see who it was, and then she saw Panther approaching her. Then Krystal frantically tried to crawl away but to no real avail.

Then Panther leaned down and put his arms on Krystal's shoulders.

"I won't hurt you." He said."I'm just bringing you over so you can get some food."

"I refuse." Said Krystal as she turned away.

"Sorry bosses orders." Said Panther. Then gently he brought her up to her feet, then he allowed her to walk herself over to the fire.

Leon looked up and saw the two walking over, and then he sighed with great annoyance.

Krystal walked over, Panther right behind her. Then Panther walked around her and sat across Leon as he had done before. Then still unwillingly Krystal sat down next to Panther.

"Hey you brought her over." Said Leon as Krystal sat down."Fran-freaking-tastic."

"Give me the bowl." Said Panther. Leon picked up Panther's bowl and handed it to Panther who took it.

Panther blew on the bowl and dipped the spoon in the stew. Then he turned and offered to feed Krystal.

Leon covered his eyes and signed again. Panther moved closer in an attempt to feed Krystal.

But she choose to difficult and turned away from him. Panther took the hint and then put the spoon in his mouth and ate the stew.

The three stood there in silence for a few moments as Panther and Leon ate the food. But then Krystal broke the silence.

"What's this all about?" she asked. Leon and Panther looked up at her."Why have you kidnapped me?"

"Well my dear you see." Began Panther.

"Panther don't." said Leon cutting him off.

"Relax chameleon." Said Panther dismissively."She has a right to know." Leon leaned back and rubbed his head, Panther turned back to Krystal."You see my dear." Began Panther once more."Our leader Wolf has put this plan together in an attempt to get under Fox's skin."

"Does he plan to bring him here and kill him?" asked Krystal.

"Wolf sees the bigger picture in things." Told Panther." He'd see no point in that."

"Then why?" asked Krystal.

"I don't know." Replied Panther. It was then his eyes trailed off over to Leon who was eating his stew."Leon." he said attracting the Chameleon's attention."You've known Fox and Wolf longer than the two of us have, what do you think this is about?"

Leon sighed once again. He surely didn't want to be involved in this conversation, but now he couldn't stay silent any longer. He could have said he didn't know but it would obviously be a lie and Panther would know it and call him out. So really there was no point in it.

"In order to understand this, you would have to back to a time when things where much simpler." Began Leon." Back to our younger days back in the Cornerian Flight Academy." Panther and Krystal leaned in." Back then we were just boys but things were not as different as they were now but we, but Wolf was much different, he was much more like Fox back then. It was Fox and Falco against Wolf and myself. I can't hardly think back to a time when Fox and Wolf weren't ever rivals, always trying to outdo the other. And whenever one of them would the other would always beat him, and that cycle continued for a long time until." Leon stopped for a moment.

"Until what?" asked Krystal.

"Until a terrible accident occurred." Continued Leon. He then leaned forward."One day during weapons training Fox and Wolf were competing against each other to see who could hit the most targets. They jumped left and right blasting all the targets they could find, Wolf in the lead by only one target. Then Fox turns around and BAM!" exclaimed Leon with a clap of his hands causing Krystal and Panther to jump."He hits something, only it wasn't a target. He shot Wolf in his left eye." Leon stopped and remembered that tragic day for his best friend." He was never the same after that." Leon looked on the faces of Panther and Krystal who were totally entranced by his story." Wolf and I dropped out of the academy after that and formed the Star Wolf team. Years later we learned that Fox was leading a team called Star Fox and was on his way to battle Andross. Thus the Wolf we know today was born; he said it was his purpose to destroy Fox." Leon took another short break." So we went to Andross and offered our services. Of course we asked for money, if we did it for free it would have looked to suspicious. But Wolf had his own agenda, Andross hired us and the rest is history.

Krystal and Panther sat silently as they let the story sink into their minds.

"That's quite the story Leon." Said Panther.

"A truly sad one." Said Leon. Then he stood up." I don't what Wolf's planning, there's never been a time before when I couldn't read him, but I do know this." He took another moment to pause and look at Krystal." Whatever he has planned cannot be good for McCloud."

Then Leon after saying much more than we wanted to say walked off.

Krystal then began to think about Fox. She couldn't help but fight the feeling that something horrible would happen if he showed up here. But there was nothing she could do, no way she could warn him, it was inevitable.


	7. Purpose

Meanwhile with Wolf and Fox at that moment. The two had stayed in silence the whole trip over and now that trip was coming to an end.

For the two had finally reached Venom.

"Wolf." Said Fox.

"Hm." Grunted Wolf turning to Fox.

"We've arrived." Told Fox. Wolf turned and looked out of the cockpit, and he and Fox saw it. They saw planet Venom, just as horrific as when they had battled there all those years ago. It still had that same color of yellow."prepare for landing." Said Fox as he began to pilot down into the planet's ozone.

Wolf sat in the background and watched on. Then Fox passed down just under the clouds.

"Alright Wolf." Said Fox."Where do I touch down now?"

"Just land anywhere." Told Wolf."We'll continue on foot from here." Fox looked back to Wolf suspiciously, but he really had no choose. This was the only way for him to see Krystal again.

Meanwhile at Leon and Panther's camp.

Leon had trailed off somewhere not too far while Panther was close to the fire with Krystal next to him.

Leon rested with his head rested in his hand, but then his attention was drawn to the sky. He saw a hovering craft coming down from the sky.

It didn't take long for him to realize it was an arwing and he knew whos'. Leon then turned back to Panther and whistled.

Panther quickly came on alert and looked over at Leon. Then he saw Leon pointing up to the sky. Panther looked up. Krystal caught up in all the commotion looked up as well.

And there she saw the Arwing. It lowered down from the sky and onto the ground.

At that moment Leon ran over to Panther.

"He's here." Said Leon gruffly to Panther.

"He's here." Said Krystal softly to herself."He's come for me." Just then Leon leaned over and stood Krystal up.

"Time to go." He said."Move!"

"Leon that's no way to treat a lady." Commented Panther. Leon looked to Panther and let out an exaggerated sigh. Then he stormed off in the direction the arwing landed."Let's go." Said Panther to Krystal. This time she was more than happy to comply.

Then the trio went off to find the landed arwing.

At that moment Fox flew his arwing down and landed. He turned the arwing off and turned around to Wolf.

"Let's get this over with." He said. Then Fox stood up and pulled out his blaster.

Wolf turned around and walked."Yes." he whispered to himself."Let's."

Then the ships' gangway came down and Wolf walked out followed by Fox.

The two stepped out and looked at the barren wasteland of Venom.

"Well where are your men Wolf?" asked Fox.

"Don't worry." Replied Wolf."They'll come with your woman."

Fox then dug his blaster into Wolf's back forcing Wolf to walk forward. They walked a few feet and then they made contact.

Out from straight in front of them they heard a call. It was a bird call.

"Over there." Told Wolf. Then he and Fox continued forward.

Sure enough there were Leon and Panther with Krystal. Leon making the calls to them.

The groups stood about ten feet from each other. A good enough space so that they could see everything.

"You've brought Wolf." Said Leon. Fox ignored Leon and worried about his own matters.

"Krystal are you hurt?" asked Fox to her.

"No Fox, I'm fine." She replied. Fox did fell comforted knowing she was alright.

"She." Said Wolf as he turned his head back to Fox."Just as I promised."

"Let's get this over with." Said Fox." How should we make this exchange?"

"I'll walk forward with the girl." Told Panther." You walk forward with Wolf. When we're close enough we'll switch."

"How do I know Leon won't shot me after the exchange?" asked Fox as he noticed Leon there holding his gun.

"He won't." said Wolf." I give you my word, and a man of honor always keeps his word."

Fox had certainly bought into what Wolf said. Fox nodded to Panther and then walked forward with Wolf. Panther did the same with Krystal.

Leon couldn't help but feel on edge. All the years he'd known Wolf he could always figure out what he was thinking but he couldn't this time.

Fox and Panther continued to walk forward with their hostages. Soon they were only inches apart.

Then Fox reached out and grabbed Krystal while Panther grabbed Wolf.

The first thing Fox did was undo the rope that bound her hands. Once he did Krystal quickly jumped on him and kissed him.

"I knew you'd come." She said. Perhaps her feeling of something bad happening would not happen after all.

At the same time Panther untied Wolf's hands.

"Good to have you back." He said patting Wolf on the back. At that moment Leon walked over.

"Yea." Said Wolf as he glanced back at Fox." Now to tie up some loose ends." Then Wolf reached down onto Leon's belt and grabbed his pistol, then he pulled it out and pointed it at Fox. Then Wolf fired one shot.

At that exact moment Krystal had just stepped out of the way, the bullet blew right past her and hit Fox right in the chest.

Fox suddenly felt a cold feeling in his chest and a warm liquid pouring out of him. Fox looked down to see blood coming out of his chest. Then he felt dazed and fell back onto the ground.

"NO!" shouted Krystal. Then suddenly Leon grabbed her and restrained her, while Wolf walked over to Fox's body." You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"He said I wouldn't hurt him." Said Leon." He said nothing about himself."

Wolf then kneeled down beside Fox's body.

"Can you hear me McCloud?" he asked. Fox was dazed, his vision and hearing would fade in and out but he could make out what Wolf was saying." Do you understand it now? Our connection. If you do you will rise above this, hunt me down and face me. If you don't you will die here." Then Wolf stood up and walked away."Let's get out of here." He said to Leon and Panther.

Panther turned and followed Wolf. Leon let go of Krystal and did as well.

Krystal fell to her knees. She hated them so much, but her first priority was to help Fox.

She quickly raced overt to his side.

"Fox, Fox can you hear me?" she asked. Fox was now breathing heavy, his sight and hearing began to leave him."Fox stay with me, stay with me."

Then suddenly everything went black, the last thing he saw was Krystal's concerned and crying face. Then everything was cold and black.

It felt that way for a long time. But then suddenly Fox felt life in himself again.

He took a huge gasp and opened his eyes. He saw a shining bright light. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes but then became adjusted to the brightness. All around him was bright shining light, he could not see or hear anything.

But then he smelt something. Smoke blew past his nose, tobacco smoke. Fox turned to the source of the smoke, then before him stood a figure. Fox adjusted his hand from the light to make out the figure.

Fox looked up saw someone, a Fox a cigarette in his right hand.

"Dad?" said Fox.

"Hello son." Replied James. Fox slowly rose to his feet."You've grown since I last say you."

"Dad." Said Fox."Where am I? Am I-" his voice trailed off.

"No son." Said James putting his son at ease." You're not dead."

"Then where am I Dad, what's going on?"

"You're having an epiphany son." Told James." And I am your voice of reason."

"Epiphany?" questioned Fox."Reason? What's this about? What's going on? Where's Krystal? Where's Wolf?"

James took a puff on his cigarette."I understand this might be hard to understand." He said." But sit down and listen to me, and I'll explain it best I can."

Fox obeyed his father. Real or not, he never got to really know his father and this moment was truly precious. So Fox sat down and listened to James McCloud.

"You don't believe in the concept of purpose do you?" asked James.

Fox sighed and looked at his father with an annoyed look.

"Humor me." Said James."Why don't you believe in purpose?"

"It's not that I don't believe in it." Told Fox." I just don't like to believe that it's been determined for me, I'd rather have chosen it myself."

"Noted." Said James as he took a puff on his cigarette."But whether you know it or not things have been put into motion that cannot be undone. You've already created a purpose for yourself all those years ago when you went to the Cornareain Flight academy."

"What are you talking about?" asked Fox.

"You shot Wolf in the eye, blinding him in it for. He now wears the cybernetic one." Said James.

"So?" asked Fox.

"So you created a purpose for yourself on that very day." Told James." The fires of hate drew Wolf to learn his purpose, and he lives every day with the hopes of fulfilling that purpose."

"What are you talking about?" asked Fox." I don't understand any of this." James sat back for a moment." If I have a purpose it's to lead the Star Fox team."

"But that still leaves a lot of room for other smaller things." Said James."Didn't you think your purpose was to kill Andross?"

Fox fell silent as that question hit him. He had lived a good portion of his life wanting revenge on Andross." After killing him what did you do with yourself?" asked James." You drifted longing for another purpose. It is not uncommon for someone to have more than one purpose; in fact you can have many." Fox rested his head in his hand as the realization hit him. Wolf was exactly the way Fox was when he wanted to have revenge on Andross." Do you understand now son?" asked James.

"Yea." Said Fox softly." I think I do."

"Good." Said James as he puffed on his cigarette."Now go and do it." The suddenly the bright light began to shine again.

"Wait Dad!" shouted Fox as he stood up and shielded his eyes form the ever growing light."Will I ever see you again?"

"Someday son." Replied James as he walked into the light."Someday." Then the bright light shined.

Fox opened his eyes once more and found himself looking up a white ceiling.

Then Fox sat up and realized he was in a hospital bed aboard Great Fox. He look out the window at the darkness of space. Then Fox sat up straight and recalled the conversation he had with his father.

Just then the doors burst open and the remainder of the Star Fox team walked in. Krystal ran up and threw her arms around Fox and kissed him.

"Fox I thought we'd lost you." She said. Fox did not reply at first.

"Yea, yea." He said in a soft tone after a few moments and he softly embraced her.

"Fox are you alright?" asked Krystal as she looked him over. Then she felt his forehead.

"Never better." Said Fox as he rolled over and got to his feet."I've had an epiphany."

"A what?" asked Falco who stood next to him.

"An adumbration." Said Fox to Falco.

"My mom told me don't use words like that or she'll wash my mouth out with soap." Replied Falco.

"A manifestation." Repeated Fox.

"Doesn't that come after puberty?" asked Falco.

"Don't worry about it." Said Fox as he patted his friend on the chest." The point is I know what I have to do now."

"What do you have to do Fox?" asked Peppy.

"I've got to hunt down Wolf." Told Fox.


	8. The Challenge

"Wait Fox what are you talking about?" asked Peppy.

"I have to go back." said Fox." I have to find Wolf."

"Fox you can't go back you were almost killed." Said Slippy.

"Fox I'd rather we just put this all behind us." Said Krystal.

"I can't." said Fox.

"What happened?" asked Krystal." What's made you change your mind?"

"I finally realized I have to face who I am. What I'm supposed to do." Told Fox." If I don't there's no future for us." He said taking Krystal's hand.

"I guess you right." Said Krystal as she hung her head." But Fox I don't want to lose you again." Then she hugged Fox." I'm going with you." She said.

"No." said Fox." I don't know what's going to happen, so I'd rather have you here where it's safe."

"Fox buddy." Said Falco as he put his arm around Fox." I think that bullet might have messed with your head a little." He said poking Fox's head." You should lie down and-"

"No Falco." Said Fox stopping him." I know what I have to do, but I won't ask anyone else's help in it." Then Fox turned and began to walk off.

"Fox talk to me buddy." Said Falco as he walked in front of Fox." You're going to walk off into the jaws of death."

"I understand that." Said Fox and then he pushed past Falco.

"Boy he's touchy." Said Falco as he sagged his shoulders. Just then Krystal walked past Falco." Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going with Fox." She told.

"W-W-What?" stuttered Falco confused. Then Krystal walked out following Fox. Then Slippy walked after her." Slippy you to?"

Then Peppy walked over to Falco. The old hare leaned up and put his arm around Falco.

"Falco." He said." It's about responsibility." There comes in time in life when one must take fate into one's own hands and embrace their destiny." Then Peppy patted Falco on the back and then turned to meet up with the rest of the group, leaving Falco in the aftermath all alone.

"FINE!" shouted Falco as he waved his arms in the air." Let's all go crazy." Then he ran to catch-up with them." Hey wait up."

Meanwhile far off in the deep reaches of space was the Star Wolf team. The three wolfen's all rode next to each other in a line with Wolf at the front.

"So Wolf?" asked Leon's voice over the communications system." How are you feeling?"

"Never better." Replied Wolf.

"Are you sure?" asked Leon." You may have just killed Fox McCloud, the rival you've had for years now."

"Not everything in life can go as we want it to Leon." Told Wolf." Yes perhaps he's dead because I killed him or maybe he's alive and will now seek me out."

"That's risky thinking." Commented Panther.

"Nothing's every that simple." Said Wolf. The trio then continued to fly on for a while.

Then after some silence Wolf's communications system went on.

"Hello Wolf." Said a voice. The Star Wolf team was al shocked as to who they heard.

"Hello McCloud." Replied Wolf with a devious smile." I hope you're feeling well."

"Never better." Said Fox's voice as Star Wolf continued to fly on into space." I'm back and I'm ready to roll."

"Are you sure your up for it?" asked Wolf.

"Oh yeah." Said Fox." And I've been thinking a lot about what you said. About purpose and our destinies being intertwined."

"You finally understand it all." Said Wolf.

"That's right." Said Fox." And I'm ready."

"Very well then." Said Wolf." Where shall we meet and o battle then?" Several moments of silence followed after the question.

"Fichina." Told Fox.

"Very well then." Said Wolf." We'll see you there." Then Wolf shut off communications and then quickly turned his arwing around and headed in the opposite direction.

"Wolf, what are you doing?" asked Panther as Wolf flew off.

"Fichina." Replied Wolf." To face Star Fox."

"We shouldn't rush into this too quickly." Said Panther as he and Leon flew over to catch up to Wolf." What if it's a trap?"

"It's not." Said Wolf." After this it couldn't end with such a dirty trick."

"What if they're not there when you arrive?" asked Leon.

"Then I'll wait." Replied Wolf." He knows I'm coming, he'll be there." Moments of silence followed after." I'm not asking you to come if you don't want to." Said Wolf to the two." But that's where I'm going, if your two scared stay behind."

Then Wolf engaged his boosters and blasted off into space towards the sight of his and Fox's next battle.

Leon and Panther looked to each other in the aftermath.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Said Panther.

"The team that stays together fights together." Added Leon. Then the two did the same and blasted off to catch up with Wolf.

Meanwhile with the Star Fox team.

Fox sat in the bridge of Great Fox after getting off the line with Wolf. He placed the phone then and then turned around in his chair.

And when he did he saw his whole team sitting there looking at him.

Fox gave a cheery smile at seeing them there, that they all returned.

"It's not easy being your friend." Said Falco as he approached Fox." We've no problem dying with you, so don't hesitate to ask." Then Falco extended his arm and pulled Fox into a bro hug.

"Thanks." Said Fox as he pulled away from Falco's embrace." But I have no plans on anyone dying today."

"The young rarely do." Commented Peppy.

"We're all with you Fox." Said Slippy as he walked up and gave Fox a bro hug as well.

"Till the end." Said Krystal as she stood next to Fox. Then she slowly wrapped her hands around his.

"Thank you, my friends." Said Fox.

Great Fox then continued on its way to Fichina.

**Sorry if it's a little short but I wanted to end it like this before the big battle. Plus I'm going to be distracted with the holidays for a few days. But please be patient, comment, and I'll get back to you all shortly.**

**Happy Thanksgiving.**


	9. The Rivalry continues

Sometime later Star Wolf had arrived on Fichina. They flew at a quick speed and had arrived there in record time. But sadly for Wolf they had arrived much earlier than Star Fox, so the three found themselves waiting there for a long time.

So they exited their Wolfens and sat around casually waiting for their opponents.

Wolf leaned on his wing smoking a cigar. He inhaled and blew the smoke into the air.

Leon sat on his wing cleaning his pistol. He wiped it back and forth with a cloth.

Panther stood there with his arms crossed, strumming his fingers.

Just then there came a loud ringing from their Wolfen's. Leon leaned into his cockpit and observed the radar. It was blinking and showed four red dots coming in on their position.

Then Leon looked up and turned to Wolf." There here." He said.

"Finally." Said Wolf as he pulled his cigar out of his mouth and turned to the sky.

And as he looked up into the bright blue sky he saw something. He saw four ships, four arwings flying towards them.

Wolf smiled a devious smile of joy and put his cigar back in his mouth.

At that time Leon and Panther jumped into their arwings. The two then prepared to take off. But then their eyes wandered and they noticed Wolf was still standing outside.

"Wolf what the hell are you doing?" yelled Panther.

Wolf didn't answer but he took a step forward. Then he raised his arms up and continued to look up at the sky. Then he leaned his head back.

The four arwings came roaring down at Star Wolf. Leon and Panther prepared to take off. They engaged their boosters and took off into the sky.

At that time the arwings fired lazers down upon them, just as Leon and Panther touched off the ground.

But Wolf stood there with his arms extended in the air. The lazers came down and hit the ground around him, but Wolf did not move. He stood there with a smile on his face, even as the lazers fired down upon him and the ground exploded around him.

Leon and Panther just took off and escaped the lazer fire and flew into the air. Once they did the arwings flew after them.

Wolf then dropped his arms and watched the arwings passing over his head. He counted them one, two, thre. Then finally the fourth.

When the fourth flew overhead time appeared to slow down and Wolf gazed upon the pilot of that arwing. And the pilot looked down at him.

It was Fox. He flew over sideways so he could look down at Wolf.

Then Fox completely flew overhead and past Wolf. The wind blew so fast it knocked Wolf's cigar out of his mouth.

Wolf followed Fox with his eyes up to the sky. Then Wolf turned and jumped into his Wolfen.

He jumped into the cockpit and turned on his wolfen. Then wolf turned on his thrusters and took off into the sky, following after Fox.

Then wolf began to fire his blasters at Fox. Fox dodged left to right avoiding the fire at all cost. Then Fox made a hard right and Wolf quickly followed.

While Fox and Wolf engaged in a dogfight Leon and Falco engaged as well.

Falco flew up and followed Leon and began firing blasters. Leon dodged left and right avoiding the fire. Then suddenly Leon quickly turned around and faced Falco. Leon then began firing his blasters at Falco. But then Falco did a barrel roll and avoided the lazer fire then Falco engages his boosters and flew straight at Leon. Then Falco shifted up and over Leon.

Leon then turned his Wolfen around and gave chase.

Meanwhile Fox made a hard right and Wolf continued to follow firing his blasters as he did. Fox continued to dodge, keeping his cool as he waited for the right moment.

But Wolf was becoming aggravated.

"You cannot run forever." He said as he began to fire more aggressively.

Fox moved his arm and placed his hand over a big red button, then suddenly he turned around and faced Wolf and began firing his own blasters.

"That's it." Said Wolf as Fox turned and came at him. Then Wolf continued to fire. The two fired at each other, lazers flying all over lighting up the sky.

The blasters flew past Fox, but some flew by and scratched his arwing. Wolf's wolfen took some damage as well. But Fox kept flying forward then when he got close enough he slammed down on the red button.

Then a bomb flew out from his blasters and at Wolf.

Wolf was shocked as he saw the bomb fly right at him. But then he quickly steered off to the right. The bomb flew and exploded just behind him. He wasn't hit but the impact flew through the air and rattled the Wolfen. Wolf began to lose control of his wolfen as it flew out of control.

Fox veered off, his arwing didn't take on a lot of impact. But as Fox grabbed onto his steering wheel he looked up out of his cockpit and saw a rattling wolfen coming right at him.

Fox tried to maneuver away but he couldn't control his arwing, he looked up in shock as Wolf continued to fly at him.

Then Wolf flew over and the arwing and wolfen crashed. The two crashed and flew out of control and began spiraling to the ground below.

The two screamed in their cockpits as they flew towards the ground with no control over their ships.

"FOX!" screamed Krystal.

"WOLF!" screamed Leon. Everyone looked on as the two beaten and fiery ships flew to the ground and crashed.

Everyone waited in a long standoff as they waited after the crash.

Fire and smoke rose up into the sky.

Fox sat in his crashed cockpit. He was bleeding slightly and his head was bounding. But smoke was beginning to fill the cockpit. He lifted his legs up and kicked the glass cockpit. Then he kicked it again and cracked it open.

Then Fox stumbled out onto the ground below. He took a deep breath and then rose to his feet. He coughed from the fumes but then began breathing the clean air. Then Fox rested his head on his arwing.

Just then someone reached around and grabbed Fox's neck. Then it slammed his head onto the arwing.

Fox fell forward onto the ground.

In his daze he turned around and saw Wolf standing on top of his arwing. He looked just as bad as Fox with blood and cuts all over him.

Then Wolf jumped down and stumbled towards Fox. He reached down and grabbed Fox by his collar.

Then Wolf punched Fox in the face, then a second time. Then Wolf straightened Fox out and looked him in the face.

"You will beg McCloud." He said. Then Wolf punched him again sending Fox to the ground.

Fox groaned as he lay there, Wolf hovered over him. Then he slowly reached down to grab Fox again.

Fox looked in front of him and saw a rock only inches away from him. Fox reached out and grabbed the rock as Wolf grabbed him.

Then suddenly Fox spun around and hit Wolf in the face with the rock.

Wolf spit blood from his mouth and stumbled back onto the ground.

Then Fox rose to his feet.

"Get up bitch!" he yelled to Wolf. Wolf rolled on the ground and then rose to his feet.

Then Wolf ran up and punched Fox in the face. Then he grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach. Just then Fox elbowed Wolf in the stomach, then a second time. Then Fox stood up and punched Wolf in the face. Then Fox swung around and tried to roundhouse kick Wolf. But Wolf leaned back dodging the attack.

Then Wolf ran forward and tackled Fox. The two fell over onto the ground and then began rolling around.

The two punched and kicked and screamed at each other. Wolf raised his arm and punched Fox in the ribs, then Fox punched Wolf in the head. The two continued to beat each other as they rolled all across the ground kicking up dirt as they went.

But then as they rolled they stopped for a moment for the two to realize what was below them. They looked over and saw a long, steep hill below them.

Then the two turned and began to fall down that hill. They stopped their combat as they rolled grew apart from each other as they fell.

Fox smashed his back against the ground and then bounced on down the hill.

Wolf landed on his side and then flew off downhill.

The two kept on rolling until the very bottom when they slid through the dirt and landed right next to each other.

The two slowly picked their head up from the ground and then looked at each other.

Then they quickly jumped to their feet to continued combat.

At that time Falco, Krystal, and Slippy flew down to the ground to find Fox. Leon and Panther did the same for Wolf.

They landed on the ground next to the crash site. Then they saw the signs of the fight ensuing. They began to follow it along.

Fox punched Wolf in the face, Wolf stumbled back. Then Fox ran up and kicked Wolf in the chest. But then Wolf grabbed Fox's leg and then slammed Fox to the ground. Wolf stood over Fox and brought his foot up then tried to stomp down on Fox. But Fox quickly rolled out of the way and back onto his feet.

He rolled behind Wolf and then kicked him in the back of the leg, then a second time. When he went to try it a third time Wolf caught his leg.

Then Wolf brought his elbow down on Fox's knee. Fox let out a great cry. Then Wolf head-butted Fox. Then Fox stumbled back.

Wolf walked up and punched him in the face, then a second time, then a third time. Fox felt dizzy and began to twirl around.

Then Wolf walked up and grabbed Fox, holding him by his collar. Then he leaned back to Fox him again. But then Fox reached up and punched Wolf in the side of his face.

It was the hardest hit Wolf had ever taken. It was so hard it knocked him back onto the ground. Fox did the same and dropped to one knee.

Wolf too was now feeling dizzy. He sat on the ground his arms stretched out behind him. Fox rested his head on his knee.

The two rivals then sat there and looked at each other for the longest time. They could see the damage they'd done to each other.

They were beaten and bloodied with cuts and torn cloths, Fox's knee was in excruciating pain, Wolf's vision was impaired.

Neither of the two had any real strength to finish the fight so they just sat there for the longest time.

After a few moments others began to rise on the scene.

Krystal, Falco, and Slippy came up behind Fox while Leon and Panther came up behind Wolf.

The groups then ran to their fallen leaders. The Star Fox team crowded around Fox.

"Fox, Fox are you alright?" asked Krystal as she grabbed Fox's head and had him look at her. But Fox's eyes gazed past her at Wolf.

"Yea, I'm fine." He replied.

As he looked over at Wolf Leon and Panther stood on both his sides and grabbed him. They grabbed his legs and held onto his back and the two hoisted him up.

Then the two began to walk off with Wolf. At that moment Falco stood up and pointed his pistol at them.

Star Wolf stopped at the sight, Panther and Leon's arms were being used to carry Wolf they couldn't reach for their guns. They were completely defenseless.

"Falco don't." said Fox's voice. Everyone looked over to Fox.

Krystal leaned down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and stood him up.

"What?" asked Falco confused.

"Let them go." Said Fox. Falco looked from Fox to Star Wolf confused. But then Falco listened to his friend and lowered his gun. Star Wolf rested at ease.

Then Leon and Panther began to move off but then Wolf raised his hand stopping them. He took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Well done McCloud." He said in panted breaths." You put up one hell of a fight." Fox gave Wolf a nod.

"Let's hope it's just as good next time." Said Fox with a smile. Wolf gave a slight chuckle in reply. Then he put his index finger to his head and then saluted Fox.

Then Star Wolf turned and walked off.

"Until next time." Said Fox. Then Star Fox stayed and watched Star Wolf carry their leader away.

"C'mon Fox." Said Krystal." Let's get you to the healing bay."

"Yes let's." said Fox with a groan as Krystal helped him walk." I might be out of action for a while now."

"Don't worry Fox." Said Slippy." I'm sure you'll be fine." But then Falco stood before Fox.

"Fox why did you stop me?" he asked.

"I couldn't let you kill him." Told Fox.

"Why?" asked Falco.

"It's his purpose." Said Krystal speaking for Fox. Fox looked over to Krystal with a smile.

"That's right." He said. Then Fox and Krystal walked past Falco who had a very confused look on his face.

Slippy walked up next to Falco.

"I just don't understand any of it Slippy." Said Falco rubbing his head.

"Neither do I." replied Slippy.

Meanwhile Leon and Panther loaded Wolf into the back of Leon's arwing. Then Leon entered the cockpit and prepared to take off.

As he did Wolf moved his face over to the window and peered out at the ground below.

He saw Krystal carrying Fox.

At that time Fox patted Krystal on the shoulder.

"Wait a moment." He said. Then Fox turned his head and watched the Wolfen take off into the air.

Wolf watched as he saw Fox become a tiny blur on the ground and Fox watched until he saw that Wolfen become nothing but a small dot in the sky.

Then Fox took a deep breath.

"Alright." He said to Krystal" Let's go home." Then Krystal turned and continued to carry Fox off.

But that would not be the last of their rivalry. Wolf and Fox would do battle many times over long after that day.

**The End**


End file.
